


Monstrous

by tehmoonofficial



Series: TUApocalypse [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, tuapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehmoonofficial/pseuds/tehmoonofficial
Summary: You are a machine, a myth, an adrenaline rush. You are Cha Cha, and you love it.-Day 4 of TUApocalypse. Prompt: Briefcase
Relationships: Cha-Cha & Hazel (Umbrella Academy), No actual romance but hinted at
Series: TUApocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679491
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Monstrous

You’re a goddamn monster, and you love it.

You open your eyes one morning, and you’re not where you should be. Of course, you never fit in anywhere, but especially not now. This is a world you haven’t ever seen, ever lived in. It’s the future, and you love it. 

You never want to go back. Not to the oppressive society you used to live in, where you couldn’t even  _ vote _ . Sure, there are problems now too, plenty of them. But at least you can have a job past childbearing, which never interested you. 

What interests you is guns. Lots of them.

They find you quickly, before you can even say “assassin”. They find you in the middle of the night, and your apartment is raided, and you’re all too happy to attack them and defend yourself until you think it’s finally over. Until someone grabs you from behind and opens a briefcase and then you’re somewhere  _ else _ . Another place you’ve never seen or lived in.

You sit at a desk across from a woman with icy hair and a cold smile. She explains to you, calmly simply bluntly, that this is your life now. A life where you do not exist in any record, in any file. Because of your  _ potential.  _ You cooly smile back to match your heart of permafrost and you’re on the job. 

You meet another monster, someone that looks kind but has a heart like yours. You’re partners, that’s the word they use when they hand you both guns, a case, and say  _ go get ‘em.  _ You’re partners, and you love it. 

You don’t know where he’s from, what sort of life he lived  _ Before.  _ It doesn’t matter either way. Not to you, not to him, not to the wiped files and minds of anyone he ever spoke to. It calmly simply bluntly doesn’t matter.

You and him carry on case by case. Bullet by bullet, you climb the ladder, until you’re as respected as a nuke. The open road, the icy hearts, the chill of a body once your task is complete. It’s murder, and you love it.

Your coworker disappears. Someone you never really spoke to, a name whispered in the hallways when you were sure he couldn't hear. A goddamn  _ legend  _ gone rogue. And they sent local hires to fix the problem. Hilarious. 

You get there, have to share a room with your partner.  _ Budget cuts,  _ they say,  _ he _ says, and he’s an oaf but a bit of your heart isn’t as icy. You ignore that feeling, fucking hate it, because that’s not you and it never has been. You are a machine, a myth, an adrenaline rush. You are Cha Cha, and you love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is part of a fandom event I created called TUApocalypse. This is day 4: briefcase. If you enjoyed, please go follow me @tehmoonofficial on tumblr! I make shitposts and the occasional art. :D


End file.
